Airliner
by Niff-Is-Kryptonite
Summary: Thalia and Nico's relationship is up and down, like a big airliner. Follow them through this songfic story filled with the best couple ever, Thalico!
1. Airliner

**It's me again! I know I talk too much in these A/N but can I help it? No. This is a song-fic to Airliner by Tyler Ward and Julia Sheer. If you don't like Thalico, don't read it. Characters are ooc. Thalia isn't in the hunt. Now before I write two pages long of A/N, on with the story!**

_Song come from the upstairs room_

_His headlights shine like the moon_

_I smile, he never makes me wait_

As I waited for Nico, I heard a song coming from upstairs. Ugh. Stuck in the Moment By Justin Bieber. I smiled as I saw his headlights in the drive way. I looked at the time. 7:00. Wow. Right on time.

_12 roses like the clock reads noon,_

_Cinderella dances to the tune,_

_No while, there's no time to waste._

As we were driving down the road; I looked in the car in front of us. They had a DVD player playing Cinderella. It was when her dress was tattered. I looked at Nico. I just wanted the time we had left together before he left for war to be happy.

_So can we just slow down,_

_While you make this mistake._

I wanted time to just stop around us. So he didn't have to leave.

_Just slow down_

_So my heart don't break._

We were sitting in the restaurant when I asked him, "Don't you wish time would just slow down?" He responded, "_I_ want time to slaw down, so mine and your hearts don't break." I sighed. That's what I was thinking.

_Its like were flying through in a big airliner,_

_Looking me with those dark brown eyes,_

_You say ill be forever yours._

Our whole life was ups and downs. Kind of like an airliner. He looked at me with those dark brown eyes. I just melted in his eyes. I remembered the day he told me he was going to war on the 17 of August. He said, "I will always be yours."

_Coming undone and my seams unravel,_

_You know that I love but my heart wont travel,_

_But ill still be yours._

Like I said, his eyes made me melt. He'll know that ill love him no matter what. I told him at dinner that night, "I'll always be yours."

_Sittin in his car and its 2 a.m.,_

_He's holding me like this'll never end,_

_I try, try to hide the tears._

That night we just sat on a picnic blanket and watched the stars. The way he was holding me made me feel like this would never end. I tried to hide my tears thinking about him leaving.

_Quarter to three and he's got to leave,_

_A last goodbye and a kiss on my cheek I,_

_I won't forget these years._

He drove me home at 2:45 a.m. he kissed my cheek for the last time of the night. He was leaving in 1 week. Gods, I won't forget all the years I spent with him.

_So can we just slow down,_

_While you make this mistake._

_Just slow down,_

_So my heart don't break_

I wish I could just go back in time to when we started dating. Then I would have a little more time with him. Everyday that passed after that, felt like my heart was breaking more and more.

_It like you're flying through the sky in a big airliner,_

_Looking at me with those dark brown eyes you say,_

_Ill be forever yours._

I remembered all the good times we had together. And when he said he would be mine.

I would always be his. Nothing can change that.

_Coming undone and my seams unravel,_

_You know that I love you but my heart won't travel,_

_But ill still be yours._

He made me feel like I never did before. And even though I can't go with him,

Ill still love him.

_So can we just slow down,_

_While you make this mistake._

_Just slow down, _

_So my heart don't break._

No matter what. Ill love him. Can time please slow down?

_It like you're flying through the sky in a big airliner,_

_Looking at me with those dark brown eyes you say,_

_Ill be forever yours._

Nobody can stop me from loving him. I loved the way his eyes made me melt. How our relationship isn't perfect, but it's perfect for me. How we'll always be each others

._ Coming undone and my seams unravel,_

_You know that I love you but my heart won't travel,_

_But ill still be yours._

I didn't want to think about him leaving. My heart broke when I do. It's not fair. But, nothings fair with me.

_Flying through the sky in a big airliner,_

_Looking at me with those dark brown eyes you say,_

_Ill be forever yours._

I just say to myself. He's always going to be mine. No one else's.

._ Coming undone and my seams unravel,_

_You know that I love you but my heart won't travel,_

_But ill still be yours._

I also remind myself how weak my knees get when he looks into my eyes, how much I wish I could go with him. And how ill always be his.

_The 17__th__ came way too soon._

_Now I'm staring at this empty room_

_You said_

I watched as the car left for the airport. Then I thought about what we said.

_Ill be forever yours._

We'll always be each others.

**I know this may sound girly, but I actually cried writing this. Not the part I wrote, the song its really sweet. Review and ill give you a … Puppy! **

**Daughter of apollo422 is not responsible if you don't get your puppy. **


	2. Don't Forget to Remember Me

**Hola! I want to give thanks to BlackAmethyst123 for the song! Don't own PJO or **_**don't forget to remember me**_** by Carrie Underwood. A memory! Now, on with the story!**

_**Year Thalia moves in with Nico in another state.**_

_18 years had come and gone,_

_For daddy they flew by,_

_But for me they drug on and on._

Wow. It's been 3 years since I moved in with Nico. I clicked on a link some random person sent me. _Don't Forget To Remember Me _by Carrie Underwood. I had nothing better to do with my time so I clicked on it.

_He was loading up that Chevy,_

_I'm trying not to cry._

_Daddy kept on talking,_

_Putting off goodbye._

I remembered as I listened to the lyrics when I moved out of camp half- blood. I had met Zeus at the Empire State Building to say goodbye. Nico came by and put my stuff in the trunk. Zeus kept talking, not wanting to say goodbye.

_And he took my hand and said,_

_Baby don't forget,_

_Before you hit the highway, _

_You better stop for gas._

Zeus had taken my hand and said, "Don't forget that before you get on the highway, get gas. And keep an on him." He said making a motion towards Nico. I laughed.

_There's a fifty in the ashtray,_

_In case you run short on cash._

He handed me a fifty dollar bill. "Only for emergency's." he said. I never needed it.

_Here's a map and here's bible,_

_In case you ever lose your way._

He handed me a map and a bible on the Greek gods. "Just in case you lose your way." He said. I smiled again.

_Just one more thing before you leave._

_Don't forget to remember me._

He said one more thing after I got in the car. "Don't forget to remember Me." he said. "I wont." I said confidently.

_This down town apartment,_

_Sure makes me miss home._

At first, the apartment made me miss my home. New York. Then, the apartment became my _new _home.

_And those bills that are on the counter,_

_Keep telling me I'm on my own._

I had looked at the bills that were on the counter. They told me, at first, I was on my own. Then I remembered I had Nico. Before he left.

_And just like every Sunday,_

_I called daddy up last night._

Last night I had Iris-Messaged Zeus. I always do that because he gets worried.

_Even when its not,_

_I tell him every thing's all right._

He always asked me if I was alright. I always told him I was.

_Before we hung up I said,_

_Hey daddy don't forget,_

_To tell my friends at camp,_

_Ill see them in the summer._

I told Zeus to tell Annabeth that I would see in the summer. Then she would tell Percy And so on.

_And tell Hera I don't miss her,_

_I shouldn't bother at all._

I always told him to tell Hera I didn't miss her. He would just roll his eyes.

_And make sure you remember,_

_That I'm still your little girl._

I always told him to remember I was his daughter. He said he always would.

_Yeah I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be,_

_Don't forget to remember me._

I also tell him I'm where I'm supposed to be. Lastly, we told each other not to forget either of us.

_Now tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray,_

_Haven't done this in a while,_

_So I don't know what to say._

I prayed to my dad for the first time in a while. I didn't even know what to say.

_Dad I feel so small some times,_

_In this big Old place._

I had said I felt smaller here in Chicago. Too many people.

_Yeah I know there are more important things, _

_But don't forget to remember me._

I said there were more important things, but I told him to remember me.

_Don't forget to remember me._

I hope Nico doesn't forget to remember me.

**Like it? Hate it? Review and you get a…. Puppy! Flames are accepted cause I still want s'mores.**

**Note: Daughter of apollo422 is not responsible if you don't receive your puppy.**


	3. Amy

**Ok, I dedicate this chapter to MidnightRose24 and piequeenthegreat. I thank MidnightRose24 for putting a shout-out to the story in her story **_**Valentines Day. **_**Her story inspired me to write this one. Piequeenthegreat gave me the song. This song is **_**Amy by AllStarWeekend. **_**Long A/N, sooo on with zee story.**

_**Nico's Pov**_

Dear Thalia,

_Set on this girl and I just can't show it._

_I'm taking my time because I don't blow it._

Being in the war took a toll on me. So, I just tried to think about the good times. This time I thought back to when I started dating Thalia. I told myself this time I wouldn't blow it.

_But I can't get her out of my mind_

_She looks one way, I look another._

*Flash back*

It was the day before, ever since she quit the hunters, I couldn't get her out of my mind. When she looked at me I looked the other way. I knew she would never like me. I had to get over her. But I couldn't.

*end of flashback*

Now looking back, I think it would have better if I let her go. Then she wouldn't have to deal with me.

_All my friends say "please don't bother."_

Percy had said to just forget about her. That she would never like me. I wish I'd listened to him.

_But I can't see the truth when I'm blind._

_I know it's real._

I couldn't see that when I told her I was going it would just hurt her more. But, I knew that our relationship was real.

_. The older that I get,_

_The less that I regret_

_And baby its cause of you_

When I had turned 16 I had lost my regret for loosing Bianca. I never really blamed Percy or Thalia. I had lost my regret when she quits the hunters.

_Since the day we met,_

_You know I won't forget._

She knew I wouldn't forget the day we met. I knew I couldn't forget her.

_That baby, my aim is true,_

_Ooh Amy, a-a-Amy_

All my thoughts were right. They always were. They always will be. But they weren't right now. My thoughts that going to war would be good were wrong. Oh, I miss you Thalia.

_You've changed my life,_

_Ooh Amy, a-a-Amy._

Thalia, you've changed my life. I want you to know you're in my thoughts. I hope I'm in yours.

_You make everything all right._

_A-A-Amy._

I also want you to know you make very thing all right.

_She smiles like a new sunrise, _

_Her funny laugh was so surprising._

I want you to know you smile brighter than Apollo's sun chariot. When I heard your laugh I was surprised.

_I can't get her off my mind._

The other people on the army with me say if I don't clear my mind, I'm going to get hurt. But I can't get my mind off her.

_She lights up a room,_

_Like a full moon shining._

She also could light up a room. Even the moon doesn't light up a moment like she does.

_I try to look cool,_

_But she's not buying._

Whenever I was around her I tried to act cool. I thought I would have worked, but she didn't buy it.

_Cause girls like you,_

_Are so hard to fi-i-ind._

_I know it's real..._

The only reason I tried to act cool by her was because she was unique. And many girls are the same now. I knew it could be real.

_The older that I get,_

_The less that I regret_

_And baby its cause of you_

By the time we had been dating for 3 months I had no more regrets. Then I knew it was because of her.

_Since the day we met,_

_You know I won't forget._

I still haven't forgotten the day we met. I never will.

_That baby, my aim is true,_

_Ooh Amy, a-a-Amy_

My aim is still true Thalia. I still miss you. And while I'm here, I always will.

_You've changed my life,_

_Ooh Amy, a-a-Amy._

You've changed my life. I will never forget that either. I can never thank you for helping me change either.

_You make everything all right._

Just thinking about her made being here all right.

_Now I've made up my mind,_

_And ill move mountains to be with you._

Ill do anything to be with you. I will do anything to be with you.

_I'm taking my time_

_And in the end I always knew,_

_Always knew_

I'm taking my time. Doing everything right. At the end I always knew. I would always love you.

_The older that I get,_

_The less that I regret_

_And baby its cause of you_

Now, I don't regret anything I've done. And it's all because of you, Thalia.

_Since the day we met, you know I won't forget  
that baby, my aim is true_

My aim is still true because of you. It always will be.

_Oh Amy, A__-A-Amy  
you make everything all right_

Thalia you still make everything all right. And you always will.

_Ooh Amy, a-a-Amy_

_You've changed my life,_

You still have changed my life. And you will continue to change my life.

_Oh Amy, A__-A-Amy  
you make everything all right_

You make everything all right. And I will never be able to thank you enough.

Love,

Nico.

**How'd you like the letter format? Love it? Hate it? Review and you get a…. Puppy!**

**Daughter of apollo422 is not responsible if you don't get you puppy.**


	4. Home

**Hey everybody! It's me! I haven't updated in awhile because I've been with my friends! This song-fic to Home by Chris Daughtry. In this chap, Nico comes home! I'll ad more at the end of the story.**

**Thalia's POV**

_I'm staring out into the night,_

_Trying to hide the pain._

As I stared out into the night, I thought about the pain I had felt when Nico left. I couldn't tell what was right or wrong.

_**Nico POV**_

_I'm going to the place where love, _

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing._

I was surprising Thalia with a visit. I know what you're thinking, why not just tell her? Well that wouldn't be a surprise, would it?

_And the pain you feels a different kind of pain._

The pain I would feel at home would be about leaving her again. Different to what I usually feel.

_I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong._

I was going back home. Where I belong.

_And where you're love has always been enough for me_

That was where only her love was enough for me to keep fighting.

_I'm not running from, _

_No I think you've got me all wrong._

I'm not running from the war. Why would you say that? I just took a vacation…

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

Some people might think I regret going into war. I don't regret anything I've done in my life.

_But these places and these faces are getting old,_

_So I'm going home._

_Well I'm going home_

I'll explain why I was going home. The places and people I gone to and met were getting old. I just needed a break. So, I went home.

_The miles are getting longer it seems,_

_The closer I get to you._

It felt like every mile the car went, they got longer. The closer I got.

_I've not always been the best friend or man to you,_

_But your love it makes true._

_And I don't know why._

I've never been the best friend or boyfriend to her, but I hoped my love makes up for it. I still don't know why I feel in love with her.

_You always seem to give me another try._

I didn't know why she kept giving me second chances. I guess I never will know.

_So I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong_

These were a few reasons why I was going home. Another is because I belong with her.

_And where you're love has always been enough for me_

Her love was enough to sweep me off my feet. That's all I ask for.

_I'm not running from, _

_No I think you've got me all wrong_

I was running back to her. Not running from the war. Get it right people.

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

I don't regret anything. Holding grudges is fatal. Well, for me of course.

_But these places and these faces are getting old,_

_So I'm going home._

I was going home because I wanted to see a new face and place after seeing the same for so long. Another reason for going home.

_Careful what you wish for, _

_Cause you might just get it all_

_You might just get it all._

I knew not to wish for to much. Sometimes when you wish for too much, you get all of it. And sometimes all of it isn't exactly what you want.

_And then some you don't want._

Like I said, you might get all of what you wanted. But you also get some that you don't want. Then what are you supposed to do?

_Careful what you wish for, _

_Cause you might just get it all_

_You might just get it all, yeah_

I never will wish for too much. Because I don't want get it all at once.

_Oh well_,_ I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong_

_Where your love has always been enough for me._

I was going back to where I belong. With Thalia. To see her face again. Only her love was enough to keep me going.

_I'm not running from, _

_No I think you've got me all wrong_

I was running to someone. Not away from something.

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

I don't regret anything in my life. I don't regret dating Thalia. I don't regret going into war. Yeah. I'm crazy.

_But these places and these faces are getting old,_

The places and faces were old, so now I'm home.

_I said these places and these faces are getting old,_

_So I'm going home._

When she saw me her eyes lit up. Then after talking, she asked why I came home. I simply told her "The people and places were getting old. So, I came home." She smiled.

_I'm going home._

It's good to be home.

**How'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Okay the angst is probably coming next chapter or the one after. Or you could count him leaving. Review and you get a…. Puppy!**

**Note: Daughter of apollo422 is not responsible if you don't get your puppy.**


	5. What Can I Say?

**Hey every one! It's me! I want a send thanks to MidnightRose24 and BlackAmethyst123 who have read every chapter! I also want to thank piequeenthegreat for giving me a song **_**and**_** reading every chapter! This is a songfic to What Can I Say by Carrie Underwood. Now, on with zee story! Characters are kinda ooc.**

**What Can I Say"**  
**Thalia's POV**_  
Piercing words, eyes are red  
Watched your tail lights in the rain  
Empty heart filled with regret  
I know we were both to blame  
_

Tears spilled out of my eyes when Nico said it was over. As I stood there watching his tail lights leaving the house, I remember when his heart was only filled with regret. He had told me I changed all that. More tears came as I thought about that it was my fault too.

_And I'm not sorry that it's over  
But for the way we let it end  
So I said all I had to say  
In letters that I threw away_

**Nico's POV**

Okay. I know what you're probably saying; why did you leave her and break her heart? Well, nothing lasts forever, right? Right? Okay remind me never to come to you guys again for support. You guys didn't see the stack of letters I wrote, unopened.

__

And you should know, please believe me  
I've picked up the phone a thousand times  
And tried to dial your number  
But it's been so long, it's never easy  
It's like trying to spin the world the other way  
What can I say?

_**Thalia's POV**_

If he only believed me when I told him that I tried to call him write to him. I didn't open the letters for the same the reason. I didn't want to hurt anymore. It was so long since I had seen him; I had forgotten how stubborn he was. It was trying to turn the world the other way. What could I say when he kept saying I didn't love him? Nothing? Really? Remind me never to come to you guys for support again.__

How did it come to this?  
I think about you all the time  
it's no excuse, but I wish  
that I never made you cry

_**Nico's POV**_

How did it come to us breaking up? Because I was stupid and didn't see how hard a relationship would be. I thought about her all the time. Did she ever think of me? I wish I could go back and say I was sorry for making her cry. But that would require me giving up and it wouldn't really be an excuse.__

I'm not sorry that it's over  
but for the way we let it end  
I couldn't find the world to say  


Okay, so I was sorry for how we ended. But I'm not sorry we broke up. Why should I be? Like I said, remind me never to come to you guys for support again. But now, I couldn't even find the words to say I'm sorry.

_And you should know, please believe me  
I've picked up the phone a thousand times  
And tried to dial your number  
But it's been so long, it's never easy  
It's like trying to spin the world the other way  
What can I say?_

_**Thalia's POV**_

Why was he being so stubborn? It's in his nature, right. But why couldn't he believe the truth? What can I say to him saying I didn't love him?__

What can I say?

_**Nico's POV**_

Really, what can I say now? Oh right I said I wouldn't come to you for_ support._ Not help with words. Keep track people! No, im not getting off track…, I don't like pure pressure!__

I hate to think all you had of me  
(I said all I had to say)  
Is a memory I left you  
The space between what was meant to be  
(In letters that I threw away)  
And the mess that it turned into  
_**Third person**_

As Nico was ranting about how he left her with only his memory and how he wanted to change the way it ended, Thalia had picked up the first letter he sent. She opened it and read, _"Dear Thalia, It's been hard not seeing you for 3 months. I wish I would have left you with a little more than the memories we shared…" _the letters' went on like that for all of them. She now felt even guiltier for not opening them.

_And you should know, please believe me  
I've picked up the phone a thousand times  
And tried to dial your number  
But it's been so long, it's never easy  
It's like trying to spin the world the other way_

_**Thalia's POV**_

I drove to his hotel he was staying at. He needs to learn not to update his Face book to where he's staying. I knocked on his door. When he opened it, I put my foot in the way so he couldn't close it. I explained what I read and that I sorry I didn't read them. He eventually gathered me in a hug and said sorry and started going on and on and on before I silenced him with a kiss.__

It's like trying to spin the world the other way  
what can I say?

_**Nico's POV**_

Now, trying to spin the other way wasn't as hard. Oh yeah. About the kiss… Well what can I say?__

What can I say?

**Well… how'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Don't know don't care? Review and you get a…. Puppy!**

**Note: Daughter Of apollo422 is not responsible if you don't get your puppy.**


	6. Gotta Be Somebody

**Hey guys! Shout out time! Thanks to everyone who has viewed my story! Special thanks to MidnightRose24 and BlackAmethyst123! They have viewed and reviewed every single chapter. Well this is a song to Gotta' Be Somebody by NickleBack. I don't know why BlackAmethyst123 requested this song but… hopefully it meets your standards! This is a Flashback!**

_***flash-back* day before his birthday**_

_**Nico's POV **_

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
to find the one in this life  
the one we all dream of  
but dreams just aren't enough_

As I sat in my cabin the day before my birth-day, I was listening to 'Gotta be Somebody' by Nickleback. As I was listening to the lyrics I was thinking, "_Wow I wonder what it would feel like to have your other half…" _ I sighed. I'll never find somebody like Percy has Annabeth… Only in my dreams… Well not even _there._

___So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_

Well, ill be waiting. If that ever happens… I'll know like Percy did when he met Annabeth. Instant _Click! _Probably not right when we meet… but maybe later in our friendship… Whoa I never said off a movie screen... That's too cheesy… Oh well, I like Cheese!

_So I'll be holdin my own breath  
Right up to the end  
__until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

I'll probably be waiting for the person. Eh, or not. I'll probably ask them out when she gets out of the hu- Oh Crap! No I'm talking about anyone! Why does everyone assume- ah forget it! Well maybe ill spend the rest of my life waiting- never mind! __

`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  


I don't want to be last one to have a date to the Fireworks… but I don't want to ask someone I don't like... I just want to feel like a girl cares for me. Someone who will put up with me… Maybe there's someone like that…. Nah…

_`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
and everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.  
_

I didn't want to grow up old and alone… I want to know I'm not alon- wait that's right I am. Nobody else feels the way I do. Alone. But maybe- just maybe- there's the perfect person for me out there.

_Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight  
and dammit this feels too right  
it's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standing here with you  
so I'll be holdin`my own breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with?  
__*Next day*_

That morning Thalia had showed up, coincidentally, by herself. She asked if we could take a walk. I noticed she didn't have the circlet in her hair. Eh, probably put it down somewhere. And she told me something that would change my life forever. She said she quit the hunters. I remembered my dream last night. I had dreamed she quit the hunters. Whoa. Déjà Vu. Could that be end to all my wishing? Is this the moment when I get the girl… finally? I leaned down and… Kissed her.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
_

That night everybody, I mean everybody, saw us. Well now the song fit me perfectly. She was there to put up with me and love me, and me to love her. Wow. Somebody _is _there looking out for me now.

_`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
and everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
there's gotta be somebody for me out there.  
_

Im not going to grow up old and alone now. Knowing that I got the courage to ask her out was enough. I'm not alone. Hey I just remembered something from science; two negatives make a positive… Well there is somebody out there for me. And she feels the same.

_You can't give up!  
Looking´ for that diamond in the rough  
you never know but when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin` on  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
_

I won't give up this time. I've been looking for a diamond in the rubble. I finally found it. I never knew when it would show up but I had to be patience. We were both holding on for that one person. We finally found each other.

___Because nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh.  
_

Neither of us wanted to be alone. We both felt like no one cared about us. She trusted me with her life. And I trusted her with mine.__

Nobody wants to do it on their own  
and everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.  


We didn't want to spend our time alone. Now we know we aren't alone. We always felt the same way. We were each others other half.

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?_

Now, we aren't the last ones out there. We might not show it, but we care for each other. We found each other for a reason. I know that reason now.

_There has gotta be somebody for me out there._

**How'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? I personally don't really like this one because I don't know the song very well. Well, im sitting at my desk typing while eating ice cream- Ahhhh BRAIN FREEZE! Review to make it all better…**


	7. Two Is Better Than One

**Hey everyone! This is Chap. 7! You know, some people say they won't update until they get a certain amount of reviews? Well, I'm not like them. I update because I feel like it. Well I wouldn't be this far if it wasn't for everyone who reviews. I would never have gotten this far if it weren't for… MidnightRose24 and BlackAmeythyst123 and one more but I'm too lazy to look. Now this is a songfic to Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls Feat. Taylor Swift. Don't own anything accept my keyboard and my computer… Now on with the story!**

_**Nico's POV**_

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, hey  
You know this could be something_

I remember everything about Thalia. What she wore; punk clothes, ripped-up army jacket, black leather pants, and chain jewelry. Huh, it would have driven any normal guy away. But I'm not normal. Wow when I saw her my life changed. I thought maybe this could be something- but I stopped myself. She was 5 years older than me!__

'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

Then 6 years later when she showed up by herself my heart was bouncing in excitement. Umm you tell anyone I said that I will send you a hell hound pup! Cute, but deadly!__

So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  


Now it's a true fact that I can't live without her. I used to be by myself and alone. But now, I just couldn't explain how amazing it felt to have someone who felt the same way!

_But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
_

There was so much time that I had to change my mind. And a lot to think about changing. Well, one thing I will never change is the way I feel about Thalia. Whenever I saw her I felt like my seams were coming undone. Wait, I'm starting to believe that two is better than one.

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
_

I remember every one of her looks. I remember her laugh, her angry face, sad face, happy face (used more than you would think), and, of course, her confuse face. Her confused face makes me laugh so hard I can't breathe.

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing  
_

When I day-dream, I always think of her. When I'm in the middle of a test thingy, I think of her and everything's okay. I think I believe even more. Eh, not enough, yet…

_That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one_

Ooh! Someone sent me a message on Face Book… Two Is Better Than One…. I think someone stalking me…__

But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I sighed as I slowly clicked on the message. It came to the chorus. I compared the song to myself. I probably have all the time in the world left to figure some things out. She had me coming undone. Oh No. Two is better than one, according to the song. Well, maybe I didn't believe that.__

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, hey

I remember what she wore on the first day. I always thought about something new that I never realized about her before. Oh no… I'm turning into some cheesy love song… even though I like cheese, I' not a cheese head. I'm not even a packers fan…. I say the Chicago Bears are better…__

Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  


It's true I can't live without her… I can't live without her… Ah crap I have to admit it…

_There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
_

She had my life coming undone. And I didn't need that much time to realize something I should have a while ago…

_And I'm thinking, ooh  
I can't live without you  
'Cause baby, two  
Is better than one  
_

I realized that two is and always will be better than one…

_There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I figured out with all that's said and done  
Two is better than one_

Eh, who needed to realize the love of their life? I say who ever needs that much time gets distracted too much- SQUIRREL! Uh where was I?

_Two is better than one_

How'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Can't live without it? Sorry if you don't like the Bears add in… Had to do it! Well… Review or I'll chase all the neighborhood squirrels around with a metal bat! ( I seriously will…)


	8. I'd Lie

**Hey every one! I am not an alien… I just update every day or every other day. Now, this was a song request by ****piequeenthegreat****! It's Id Lie by Taylor Swift! Well, two people have requested this song but I don't know the other person off the top of my head… Kind of ooc… Well, I am happy to say… No squirrels were harmed in the making of the last chapter… Because… People reviewed… I was kind of hoping no one would review so I would have some thing to do… Oh well! Now… On with the story!**

****

_I don't think that passenger seat  
has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

_**Thalia's POV*flash back***_

Gods', I never thought that the camp van passenger would ever look this good. I was leaving the hunt. I was leaving for a certain son of Hades named Nico di Angelo. I didn't realize who was driving until I got in. Nico. Just to break the awkward silence I asked how his night was. He said, and I quote, "Fine until I had to pick you up." I told him that I wasn't going back to the hunters. He turned to me. Wow… I never noticed how many colors were in his eyes…

__

He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
and I know all his favorite songs

It was two weeks after I had left. Nico and I had become good friends. I asked him one day if he would ever fall in love. He ran his fingers through his hair and changed the subject. I laughed when he changed the subject… Wait, he never answered my question! I probably never crossed his mind like he does in mine.** (A/N it's not like the really bad way… just like bf/gf way...) **I know all of his favorite songs, albums, singers, bands… The only way I know is because he likes all the same things I do…__

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's black  
He loves to argue  
born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
and if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

I could have told you that his favorite colors black. Everyone knows he loves to argue. His birthday's April 17. His sister was beautiful. He has Hades green eyes.** (A/N I looked at the picture in the Ultimate Guide, He has GREEN EYES!) **But one thing I didn't know about him or me,is if we loved each other…__

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine

He always looked anywhere but me… He always overlooked the truth… No matter how big or small. Doesn't he know _why_ I left the hunt? Eh, he probably doesn't have a light bulb that can go off. He probably doesn't even see in color! I could sometimes hear crying coming from his cabin… It was my imagination I bet. But I didn't even tell Annabeth I like him…__

I could tell you  
His favorite color's black  
He loves to argue  
born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
and if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie  


Eh I could name all the things I did before, but I thin you get the message. I know everything about him. But I didn't know if he loved me… But I know now I love him…

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you  
_

One day I thought something would happen… And he walks away… I was holding my breath so I let it out…

_He'd never tell you  
that he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_

He only told me he could play the guitar.He could see through every lie except the one I was keeping. I always think when I wake up he's beautiful… I put on my make up and prayed to the Gods that a miracle would happen and he would like me.__

Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's black  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...

That day Aphrodite must have heard my prayer… That night after dinner, he asked if we could go on a walk… I thought we would argue the whole time… I thought about every one of his favorites. His favorite color. How he loved to argue and how it killed me to argue with him. How much he loved his sister. And finally about his eyes. Then, he did something that would surprise anyone… He kissed me… Well now if you asked me if I loved him I wouldn't lie. I would say I couldn't live without him.

_I'd lie_

**How'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Today I walked outside and in my backyard was a cat. I really don't like cats. I'm a dog person. Well, I went up to the cat and called it to me. It came and rubbed up against me. The cat had fleas and was skinny. It was my next door neighbor's cat. They had lost it. So, I took it over there and guess what? They gave me 50 bucks! So, doing the right thing even thought it doesn't seem right can really **_**pay**_** off! Review if you Love Animals!**


	9. A Year Without Rain

**Hola! I know Spanish! Ok, on with the A/N. Well, this a songfic to A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez, requested by Exa Melanie Lethe. Okay so this time I bothered to look! So, I dedicate this chapter to everyone who has put up with me! Might be a little ooc… Now, on with the story!**

_**Thalia's POV**_

_Ooooooooouuhh  
Can you feel me  
when I think about you  
with every breath I take  
every minute  
No matter what I do  
my world is an empty place_

Oh come on! I just got Nico back form the war, now he went back! Eh, might as well check my email… I have one question to all the people out there that send me songs, why do you send me songs? Especially stupid ones like… uh hold on new message… Huh, A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez… Eh, I have nothing better to do so, Click!__

Like I've been wanderin the desert  
For a thousand days (ohhuh )  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby  


Huh, well I'm not wandering the dessert. Nico is… Well yeah I do miss him. Everywhere I look I see him. Oh no… I hope I haven't been possessed by Aphrodite! I read a book where these two kids were possessed by gods! Well, that was the Egyptian gods but… it can probably happen to me too!

_I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh  
_

Gods, I miss him. I was in love. Nothing can change that. Every day he's not by my side is like a year that New York never has rain. This can very much happen if my father and I aren't letting the rain fall. Well, I survived before when he was gone wile being with my friends. But now, My friends were in New York and I was in… Chicago. Eh, I never noticed how many songs are like us…

_The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind ( it's in my mind )  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling_

When he was around, even the stars didn't shine as bright as us. I always would hear his words he said the week before he left, "_I'll be forever yours"…_ He probably never heard me calling his name at night. It was like the ocean was drying up. __

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
Won't you save me  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me  
Ohhhh baby

It was like wherever I stepped a new crack appeared. And after a few thousand steps, the earth would just crumble. I wish he could save me. but he was across the world. I don't know how much longer I could stand this.__

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love (love)  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh  


I just have to admit that I miss him so much I can't lie and say I don't love him. Every day I don't have him by my side was like no rain. Dry. No water.

_So let this drought come to an end  
And may this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me  
Stick around me  
baby,baby,baby,whoaa  
It's a world  
No wonder  
With you in my life  
So Hurry baby, Don't waste no more time  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh  
_

When he comes home its like the ocean is flooded again. Flowers bloom. Um, you tell anyone you saw me like this and I'll shock you into next week! Not kidding… ask Percy…

_I'm missing you so much (much)  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh  
Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh_

I miss him so much… all I can do is pray to his father that he doesn't die… And shock people! I don't have problems… I like shocking people… One more year and he'll be home for good…

**WARNING: LONG AUTHORS NOTE**

**How'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Okay last chapter someone asked me if Nico really did have green eyes… well I asked my mom, who is Italian, if Italians' have green eyes. She said they can have green eyes. So Nico does have his mother's green eyes!**

**So, last night I dreamed about this kid who I thought I didn't like… Well, I dreamed that he got really upset because I said I didn't like him… I think Aphrodite is messing with my head… I've been seeing this dove outside my house! Review to make Aphrodite go away!**


	10. The Other Side Of The Door

**Hey every one! This is the second chapter today! Double feature! So I don't know who to dedicate this chapter to anyone new… so I dedicate this to my sister MidnightRose24! She is also a Daughter of Hades! So this is a songfic to The Other Side Of The Door by Taylor Swift. So, I don't know what to say so… On with the story! Might be ooc.**

_**Thalia's POV*year after last chapter***_

_In the heat of the fight I walked away  
Ignoring words that you were saying  
trying to make me stay  
I said, 'This time I've had enough'_

What have I done? I just told Nico to leave. I told him I had enough. Why you might ask? Someone sent me a picture message of him and a girl. The girl wasn't me… I just left... I couldn't take it anymore. Where did I go? New York. Camp Half-Blood.

_And you've called a hundred times  
But I'm not picking up  
Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over  
But if you look a little closer_

He called me over a hundred times. I ignored him up until the 107th call. I was so mad I might've told him it was over. But he knew I just needed time to cool off. He was trying to apologize. I laughed, all he needed to do was look at his phone and he'll know why I left.__

I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door

I told him to leave but he said he wasn't going anywhere. So, I found a loophole. I left. All I wanted now was for him to throw pebbles at my window at screaming that he was in love with me. It was pouring outside Camp Half-Blood. I wanted to believe that he was out there in the rain. What I didn't know was what I needed was on the other side of my door.__

Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone  
Going through the photographs, staring at the phone  
I keep going back over things we both said  
And I remember the slamming door and all the things that I misread  
So babe if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see  
When I left I wanted you to chase after me  


Now I was stuck here with my pride. But I don't know if that's a good thing right now. I felt my back pocket. There were the pictures of us at camp. There was one when he made me climb the climbing wall and I was hanging onto him for dear life. I looked at my phone. I saw the picture that caused all this. I squeezed my eyes shut to stop the tears.

_Yeah, I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door  
_

I wish all the things I said I could take back. I wish that he would be standing at my back door. I just want him to say I love you one more time. I want him to wait outside in the rain when we fight. I want him to realize I misread things a lot. But I can't now.

_And I'll scream out the window  
I can't even look at you  
I don't need you but I do, I do, I do  
I say, "There's nothing you can say to make this right  
I mean it, I mean it"  
What I mean is_

I told him as I left me never I never wanted to see him again. I told him I didn't need him, but I do. I told him, "There is _nothing_ you can do to make this right! I mean it this time!"__

I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door  


What I meant to him was I didn't want him to leave again. I didn't want him to leave me like everyone else did. I didn't want my heart to break again. I want him to scream he loved me and stand outside in the pouring rain. I didn't know what I needed was just on the outside of my cabin door.

_With your face and the beautiful eyes  
and the conversation with the little white lies  
and the faded picture of a beautiful night  
you carry me from your car to the stairs  
And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess?  
After everything and that little black dress  
after everything I must confess, I need you_

His face and eyes of when I left are stuck in my mind. I didn't want to have all our conversations to be lies. I finally came to the picture of the night we snuck out of our cabins and Travis and Connor had gotten this snapshot. We were sitting by the lake, the moon reflecting off it, we were leaning in to a kiss. I came to a picture of when we had a date and I had fallen asleep in the car. He had carried me upstairs. I checked my phone and the girl in the black dress caused this. Huh, she looked familiar. Oh gods… what if that was just one of his friends and I caused this fight because of it? I confess now that I need him. My mind ranting was cut off by three sharp raps on the door. I got up and opened the door. Standing there was…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**How'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Like the double feature? Well, its 10:21 here and I'm falling asleep typing. Oh I know how you love cliff hangers! (Voice dripping with sarcasm)**

**Story: today I went to the doctor. I was fine. Except… I had a temperature of 100.00! But I felt fine! Review if you're excited for **_**The Lost Hero**_** coming out tomorrow!**


	11. Make It Right

**Hey everyone! How are you? Well, this is a songfic to Make It Right by Jonas. I'm not a big fan of the Jonas brothers but it fit exactly like I wanted a song to fit this chapter. Well, I dedicate this chapter to my sister, MidnightRose24, and my cousin, piequeenthegreat, Daughter of Zeus. Well, now, on with the story!*maybe ooc***

_**Nico's POV*last chapter in his POV***_

_You say you'll know when you really find the one  
But it's hard to tell With the __damage__ that's been done  
But id like to say that it's your fault  
But I know better  
Cuz' I'm a fool to think you'll wait around forever_

What have I done? The love of my life just left. I sat there. In the pouring rain. I looked at my phone for the time. 2 messages. One from Percy and one from _her _**(A/N HER is not Thalia. He has an ex- girlfriend named Jesse… Who still loves him… he hates her.) **I looked at Percy's message first. _Nico, dude wat did u do? Thalia called Annabeth and she said that she left! _I looked at the message form _her_. It was a picture of us before. It was when I had fallen asleep there because I had shadow traveled. She had staged it like we had done something. There at the bottom was a message._ Bet you want me back now don't you? _It said. Oh crap… she left because of _her._ I was stupid to think she would wait while _she_ kept tormenting her.__

Maybe I Could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's to late to try  
To make it right  
ohh to make it right  
yeah.

I tried to call her a hundred times. She answered on the 107th call. I tried to explain but she said it wasn't enough. When she hung up I heard a song come onto the radio. Uh Jonas Brothers… Wait…. Make it right… Oh crap! I know what to do. I need to make this right again.__

I didn't know how good you were for me,  
now it's clear,  
I'm seeing all that we could be.  
And I know that it's my fault  
but I'm gonna treat you better,  
cause if I had one wish,  
you'd be with me forever.

I needed a quick way to get to Camp Half-Blood. Shadow travel! I thought about where I wanted to go. I ran into a shadow and I tumbled into a door. Hades cabin. Al the sudden a shooting star whipped past me. I made a wish. That she would always be mine.__

Maybe I Could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's to late to try  
To make it right  
ohh  


I went over to the Zeus cabin. I made three sharp raps on the door. When she answered her eyes were red and it looked like she had been crying for a while. She said, "Its too late." I told her, "it might be to late, but we can still make this right." We sat down and I explained to her the picture.

_is there something I can say  
show me how to __break__ it down  
so before you walk away  
take the time to turn around  
listen to it now_

She asked me how she could believe me. I said she would just have to trust me. Then I did something I would never have done before. I started crying. "Please listen" I said.

_Maybe I Could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's to late to try...  
_

I told her that I didn't love _her._ I told Thalia I didn't love her either. I told her I couldn't live without her. "You're my whole life," I said," without you my life is crumbled." She came over and hugged me like it was the last day on earth.

_Maybe I Could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's to late to try  
To make it right.  
Ohh to make it right._

I couldn't have loved her more than I did that day. She said that just coming there and apologizing was enough to show I loved her. I did make it right, didn't I?

_make it right  
gonna make it right.  
ohh yeah._

__

**I know this chapter was ooc… but I couldn't think of anything else. How'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Review if you love Thalico!**


	12. Back To December

**Hey everyone! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated… I've been busy… well I wrote another song-fic, and I have an OC story I'm working on… Anyway… this is a song-fic about Back to December by Taylor Swift… I admit in this chapter, sigh, Nico and Thalia are broken up… I didn't have any other way to do this song. I dedicate this to a boy who I broke up with, and broke his heart... This is for you Noah! (Disclaimer: don't own anything…)**

_**Thalia's POV* 7 months later***_

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life, tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier then ever.  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why._

I sighed as I saw Nico's car pull up. I had called him, after 7 months I might add, to discuss our breakup. After we were inside and there was no sound for a while I asked how everyone at camp was. He just shrugged and didn't answer. We talked about little things, like weather and work. He was avoiding the reason he was here on purpose. I knew why his guard was up though. I had broken his heart…__

Cause the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die.

The last time he saw me… the last time he saw me I was a mess. Then he told me something that I didn't expect, "I remember- I remember the last time I saw you."

He had tried to apologize, I didn't let him. I looked at the empty vase on the table, where the roses once stood, until I left the roses to die.__

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,  
And I go back to December all the time.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I go back to December all the time.

All my pride was gone just sitting here. I was here to apologize to him about our breakup. I always went back to 7 months ago. December, it- it was Christmas eve too. I thought the freedom would be better, but all it was just missing him more. I didn't realize the best I had was him. And if I could- if I could I would change what I did. Nico isn't a crier, but that day I saw pain in his eyes I had never seen before. I had left so I could still have my pride. But now everything is gone. I would give everything- if I could go back to December and change what happened.__

These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving,  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
Realized that I loved you in the fall

Every night, I lay awake, afraid to go to sleep, in fear that I might dream about that night again. It took all my power not to go to sleep. But when I didn't, I always went back to how I left. His birthday was last month, and I did nothing. He didn't either. Percy told me that without me, his life wasn't complete. He never really talked to Percy, so I didn't believe him. I always my self think summer the better times. I once saw him laughing at me when I jumped off the fifth stair on the stair case, and then fell. That was before fall. I loved him then, too. I started realizing I loved him.

_.  
Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind.  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye. _

Then came winter. Colder days, we saw each other less. I feared we stop seeing each other all together. When ever he was around, he loved me more then I could've imagined. But all I gave him on Christmas Eve was- was goodbye.__

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night.  
And I go back to December all the time.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time

I was just swallowing my pride in order to talk to him. I was standing by that point saying I was sorry. I never meant anything I said, or did. But it was too late, he probably has moved on, has another girlfriend. He just stared down at his feet, trying to hide the pain. "The freedom isn't what I thought It would be. I never thought I would miss you more than these past few months. I understand I broke your heart. I wouldn't be surprised if you walked out of here right now." I said, "but I always go to December, to Christmas Eve, and I wish I could say what I said was wrong. I would tell myself to not break up with you. But I can't change that now. I'm sorry." I hoped he believed me. I wish he goes back to December all the time too.__

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right,  
And how you held me in your arms that September night,  
The first time you ever saw me cry.  
Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right.  


I missed how his skin would change from tan to pale when summer ended. I missed his smile, every one. The sarcastic smile, the evil smile, mischievous smile, gob smacked smile, and the smile he got when he always read my Face Book. I missed the way he treated me. How he held me September 5, the first day I had in front of someone. I had too much of a wishful mind, to think he would forgive me. Mindless dreams, dreaming that he would forgive me. But if he gave me one more chance, I would love him better, the right way.

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand.  
_

I would give anything to change what happened. I would understand if he never ever forgave me. I would understand if he would never open his heart again. I would also understand if there was a sign around his that said, KEEP OUT THALIA.

_But this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,  
And I go back to December.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright.  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time._

I gave up my pride. I know I did. But it was worth it, to say sorry. Even saying sorry, I was back in December. This freedom is worth nothing to me now. What means most is his forgiveness. But I cant have that, can I? In my dreams I got back to that night, make everything all right and change my own mind. I go back to December all time in my mind and dreams and change everything. But, drams aren't real. But I still, even writing this right now, I'm going to December, all the time.__

All the time

**WARNIG: SORTA LONG A/N!**

**Hello! How'd you like it? **

**Today I went to my cousin's hockey game/ birthday party. Anyway, he is the same age as me. So the question, How old are we? (HINT: I'm younger than fan fiction allows but my mom says I can have one because I was using up too many documents to just leave on the computer!)**

**Now, I was at a bonfire last night. Me and my cousin have weird minds, so we came to the conclusion of this: Our dad is Hades, our Mom is Persephone, and Hermes is the patron god of…. CHEESE!**

**REVIEW FOR CHHESE!**


	13. Speak Now

**Hey everyone! This is a songfic to Speak Now by Taylor Swift. This is dedicated to BlackAmethyst123. Hope you like it! Thalico… This is now part of this story btw.**

_I__ am not the kind of girl  
who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
but you are not the kind of boy  
who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_Thalia's POV_

Okay, so I'm not supposed to be here…ugh I didn't want to be here. Why am I here? Nico's _wedding _is why. I can't believe it! An Aphrodite girl! Seriously! He should be with me… eh maybe I can shock the bride! No ill be discovered… Hide in the crowd yes that's what I'll do… Hmm where though… oh crap I see Annabeth! Wait, Annabeth? He invited Annabeth but not me… Oh I'll shock the groom… Even better…__

I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
all dressed in pastel  
and she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

I looked around and saw familiar faces… Percy, Jason, Chris, Connor, Travis, Malcolm, Will, Jake, and… Chiron? Wow… Nico really has it out for me doesn't he? Ill show him… But then I saw the room _she _was in. I was going to toast the door, but then I thought better.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

_Wow, _I thought. He must hate all the bright colors… Probably ran when he saw it… or fainted… either would be fine with me. I want to toast him to crisps… that would just cause war… Eh, I'm confused… I want to toast both of them sooooo bad. I didn't notice that it was starting until the music was playing…__

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

When it came to the vows I was thinking "don't say yes…" They finally said those 7 words that can change everything. He doesn't need to say any vows… I can change everything.__

Fun gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be  


Everyone stood and turned. Ooh fun gestures… I have a funnier one… Control yourself Thalia control… They think the organ is beautiful? Please… Percy's singing is better than that! I went and hid in the curtain before it started. I was very much temped to zap her… Wait, maybe he wanted to invite me but she wouldn't let him.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me  
Don't you?  
_

Gross. A pink dress. PINK! He didn't look happy though. He's probably wishing it was me… _you do too…_ the good voice said.

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

He didn't need to say yes_…_ He could be with me… He didn't need to say anything but no… I wish he would… When the pastor said those seven words, I stood.

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out and they said speak now  
_

_Pleas run away, _I thought. Ill meet him at the door and support his choice. He didn't say anything until the pastor said 7 words… Those seven words…

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you  
_

Those seven words were speak now or forever hold your peace. It was my last chance. I stood up, my hands shaking. Everyone was looking at me… Almost everyone had a horrified look on their face. But I wasn't looking at them. I was looking at Nico. He had a smile on his face. "I object."

_I am not the kind of girl  
who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
but you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl  
_

At first glance nobody would think I would interrupt a wedding. But, you got to know me. He was marrying the wrong girl. And I stopped him from doing so.

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now  
_

He didn't say yes. I flashed him a look. Typically, ill meet you outside. He didn't say a vow. And he won't be… At least not at this wedding.

_And you say lets run away now  
I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor  
Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
When they said 'Speak now_

_Nico's POV_

She came! I was snapped out of my trance. She flashed me a look that said she'll meet me outside. I said goodbye to Jesse and ran. I took off my tux. I met her outside and as soon as I saw her, I pulled her into a kiss. I didn't say any vows. When the pastor said speak now, she said the best two words I've ever heard. I object.

**How'd you like it? I like it. Review for Taylor!**


	14. Mine

**Hello everyone! This is the final chapter of Airliner. Tear, well, I am ending this story with… Mine by Taylor Swift. This suddenly popped into my mind when I was watching the video. This is while they are in collage. Well, I'm not going to spoil it so… On with the final chapter! (DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I'm a girl and my name is not Rick…)**

_**Thalia's POV**_

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back  
I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts  
_

Nico and I were in college. He was part time working as a waiter, in a small diner in the middle of town. The day he asked me out to the diner, there was sign saying "HELP WANTED", and about a day later, he went back to the diner to apply for the job. I had always wondered how the Aphrodite cabin could deal with all this love if they and their mom knew it would never last. Nico knew I was up and down and my mood could change like a snap, but he didn't care.

_I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now_

About one month later you would have seen us lying on his couch, my head in his lap. My spiky black hair was sprawled across lap, as we were talking about the memories we had shared over the past 5 years, good and bad. I could see our whole future just sitting here with him, all the up's, but I wasn't able to even begin to think about the downs.__

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  


I flashed back to camp; we were sitting at the edge of the water, on our first date. He put his arm around me for the first time when we were a couple. My dad was king of the gods', so he never really paid attention to me or Jason. Nico is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me.

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

Now, we were taking on the whole world together. All of my things were at his apartment. He had found out all my secrets and why I had guarded my heart. We had told each other we would never make Zeus' and Hades' mistakes. I knew that I could trust him with my life. And he would leave his life to me.

_But we got bills to pay  
We got nothin' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about:_

_Do you remember we were sittin there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time._

Nico and I had bills to pay and we had nothing figured out. When we had fought, I had thought about when he had put his arm around me, the night we had our first date.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
_

Nico had made me a rebel. On our first date, we had rowed out to the middle of the lake, in the middle of the night. He saw me start to believe in love for the first time.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street  
_

I remembered the worst fight we had had. It was at two in the morning and I had told him he was never around. Then he told me that everything we had achieved was slipping out of our hands. I had run out, tears threatening to fall. His words echoed in my mind, _'Everything is just gone! You can't change that!' _I heard him following me, his sneakers squishing in the mud. When he finally caught up with me, he grabbed on to my arm and wouldn't let go.

_Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."  
You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."  
_

I braced myself for the goodbye, because that's all I remember; saying goodbye to my friends, the hunters', Jason, Nico… He held me until I looked up into his eyes. Then, he spoke, "I remember our first date by the water. Every time I look at you, it's like the day we met, the first time I saw your face. I fell in love with the sky's careful daughter. You are best thing that has ever been mine. Ill never leave you alone again, and to prove that… Thalia Grace, Will you marry me?" He pulled out a gold ring with a tie dyed blue and black diamond. Not to fancy, just the way I like it. I, then, made the biggest decision of my life, "Yes…"

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it  
I can see it now_

_**Third Person**_

Ten years later, you will find two kids in front of their house; Zachary di Angelo, black hair and black eyes, and Dylan di Angelo, black hair and blue eyes. They are both spitting images of their parents, Thalia di Angelo and Nico di Angelo, the couple whose relationship was always up and down, like a big Airliner.

**I was crying writing this. It's my favorite chapter by far. So, the final question's for this story; How'd di you like this whole story? And, what is my favorite number? It's less than 20. Well, This is Daughter of Hades422 coming to you for the last time for this story. Bye. **


	15. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Hey everyone! This is just a stupid author's note but this is important!**

**I **_**will **_**be making a sequel! It will be in story format because I am running out of ideas for songs! It will be based on their kids! A chapter I am going to make in it will have part of an original song I wrote myself! But, in the new story, they **_**will**_** have a daughter… I need a name! I'm going in between Allison and Valerie! If you have better names leave a comment down there | so… leave a comment with a name and I'll write as fast as I can! \/**


	16. Just a Dream

**I know what you are thinking. Huh? I thought this story was over. It is. This is the alternative ending! What happens if Nico goes back to war? What happens if he never comes back? Thalia's life is turned upside down and Gaze and breeze will never be able to happen. I dedicate this chapter to my cousin who is going into war after he graduates. We are extremely worried about him. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER! Really? Ok, most of you know I'm a GIRL and I am not over the age of 15… so yeah. Just read!**

_**No POV**_

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
All dressed in white, goin to the church that night  
She had his box of __letters__ in the __passenger__ seat  
Six pence and a shoe, somethin borrowed, somethin blue_

Today was the day, Thalia soon to be Di Angelo thought to herself. That was the day that everything would change. That was the day she got the letter.

_Dear Mrs. Grace,_

_We're horribly sorry to inform you that your fiancé has been killed in an explosion. We will send his remains to you and there will be a closed casket ceremony on the 18 of January. _

_Sincerely,_

_Captain Jenkins._

She could feel tears forming. She collapsed. He was supposed to return that day._doors__ opened up wide  
She put her veil down, tryin to hide the tears  
Oh, she just couldn't believe it  
She heard the trumpets from the __military__ band  
And __the flowers__ fell out of her hands_

And when the church

The day she went to the funeral, she had a broken heart and an appearance to match. The military trumpets sounded like a death march. The terrifying music that was not supposed to play for a 19 year old army boy. The song of death, loss, and pure horror. The flowers fell out of her hands as she ran out of the room. This was not supposed to be happening._  
_

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was countin on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe_

She collapsed outside of the door. _Why did he have to leave? Hwy did he have to die and leave me alone?_ The questions ringed in her head. She was crying so hard she couldn't breathe. Nico di Angelo had told her forever, and then broke her heart. 

It's like I'm lookin from a distance, standin in the background  
Everybody's sayin, he's not comin home now  
This can't be happenin to me, this is just a dream

She looked into the doors. Background music lightly played. People were saying lightly to each other, "He's in a better place now." Not really. Unless people nowadays count Hell as a nice place to live…

_The preacher man said, "Let's bow our heads and pray  
Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt"  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang  
The saddest song that she ever heard_

When she finally went back in, the preacher was saying last words on Nico's behalf. The choir stood up and started singing the death march again. No more death marches at funerals. At least that one.

And then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
and what could've been  
And then the gongs rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

She had received a folded up flag and his possessions he had brought along. She thought about what could've been their marriage. The gong rang one last time and it felt as if she had been shot right in her heart. Her life had been torn apart. Literally. So had his… Deep down, she felt as if it was her fault he was dead. Though, it wasn't.

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was countin on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
_

The question everyone asks at a funeral, Why did they have to go? Why couldn't it have been me? Now, everyone's heart is broken because of one explosion. One mistake. One chance. His one life.

_It's like I'm lookin from a distance, standin in the background  
Everybody's sayin, he's not comin home now  
This can't be happenin to me, this is just a dream  
_

Nobody wanted it to happen to the family of him. Hades' didn't give a hell about what happened to anybody. Only that his son would rule with him, down in Hell forever...

_Ooh, baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was countin? on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, I'll never know  
_

She'll never know what their life would've been like. He never got to say goodbye. He'll never have children with her. Never be able to be called daddy.

_It's like I'm lookin from a distance, standin in the background  
Everybody's sayin, he's not comin home now  
This can't be happenin to me, this is just a dream  
_

He looks from a distance now. Standing in the back of the pews. Everybody was saying he was never coming home. He looked at his ex-fiancé who was sitting towards the back. This can't be happening, He thought. Why can't this all be just a dream? They both thought the same thought.

_Oh, this is just a dream  
It?s just a dream, yeah, yeah_

**Aww… So sad… If only I could've left it off as a happy ending… That never happens. Anyway, how did you like the alternate ending? I know I killed Nico but I still liked it. Who knows what Ice Burn/ Salt Burn/ White Burn is? If you don't it where you put salt on your body then put an ice cube on there. It leaves a burn mark. I did it onmy foot and it hurts so bad! REVIEW**


End file.
